


The Talk

by ghostbustier



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbustier/pseuds/ghostbustier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prompt: Mass Effect, Tali trying to instruct Legion in the differences between male and female</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

“Creator-Zorah, we do not understand. Why are there such differences between the two primary models of platforms for the Creators?”

“What? Two primary… oh, male and female?”

“Yes. Would it not be more efficient to have one primary model? We have noticed that your platform is top-heavy and not as efficient for heavy lifting as that of the photograph of Creator-Reegar that you sometimes look at for extended periods.”

Tali glanced down at her bust, suddenly self-conscious of the petite frame that Kal’Reegar complimented often.

“It… well, organics have to… grow … “new platforms” and only females can contain the new, uh, platforms.” Tali’s hands waved around each other and gestured around her abdomen in a completely meaningless charade. “And the males, uh…. provide half of the… code… so that a unique combination is… built. Keehlah, is this how my father felt when he explained it?” She was fidgeting with her belts and suit decorations now, her mask rotating to either side randomly, looking for anything to look at but Legion.

Legion stood very still for several moments while he processed the information provided.

“We judge that Creator-Zorah’s physiology has no room within it for housing another platform. Additionally, why can this task not be accomplished equally by either platforms?”

“Look, why don’t you ask Mordin? I’m sure he has a diagram he could show you. Or something.” She all but ran out of the room, locking herself in the engineering bay before Legion could follow and ask more questions.

After verifying that she was unlikely to come out from engineering, Legion opened up a comm link to EDI.

“EDI, thank you for the new subroutine. We understand now the motivation behind ‘jokes’.”


End file.
